Minor characters/Modern era
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters appearing in multiple books in the modern era. Pre-Firestar Boulder’s mother |affie = Rogue queen |family = Boulder (son) |bookm = Yellowfang's Secret, The Ultimate Guide |hist = When Red and Boulder try to join ShadowClan, Red protests that she and Boulder are not kittypets. She explains their mother's hunted their own prey in the Twolegplace's streets. The two cats do join ShadowClan but Boulder refuses to change his name to a Clan name only because he loved the name his mother gave to him as a kit. }} During Firestar Sasha's caretaker |affie = Twoleg |bookm = Into the Woods, Escape from the Forest |hist = After Ken leaves, she comes at night and calls for Sasha. It's noted she was a friend of Ken and Jean. The Caretaker calls Sasha's name twice, calling 'here girl'. She shouts she is meant to take care of her now. She urges Sasha to come to her. The caretaker then states she hopes that she is alright. Later, the Twoleg is seen carrying a bag. Sasha avoids her, not wanting the Twoleg to see her. }} Princess's Twolegs |affie = Twolegs |bookm = Fire and Ice, Cats of the Clans |hist = Coming Soon }} Fuzz's Twolegs |affie = Twolegs |bookm = Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans |hist = Coming Soon }} Male farm Twoleg |affie = Twoleg |bookm = Shattered Peace, The Heart of a Warrior |hist = Coming Soon }} Female farm Twoleg |affie = Twoleg |bookm = Shattered Peace, The Heart of a Warrior |hist = Coming Soon }} Light-colored farm dog |affie = Dog |bookm = Shattered Peace, The Heart of a Warrior |hist = Coming Soon }} Black farm dog |affie = Dog |bookm = Shattered Peace, The Heart of a Warrior |hist = Coming Soon }} White WindClan cat |affie = WindClan |bookm = A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior |hist = Coming Soon }} Light-colored tabby ThunderClan cat |affie = ThunderClan |bookm = A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior |hist = Coming Soon }} Light-colored dashed ThunderClan cat and a black striped tail |affie = ThunderClan |bookm = A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior |hist = Coming Soon }} Light-colored tabby ThunderClan cat |affie = ThunderClan |bookm = A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior |hist = Coming Soon }} Light-colored ThunderClan cat |affie = ThunderClan |bookm = A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior |hist = Coming Soon }} White ThunderClan cat |affie = ThunderClan |bookm = A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior |hist = Coming Soon }} Tricolored ThunderClan cat |affie = ThunderClan |bookm = A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior |hist = Coming Soon }} Dark-colored ThunderClan cat |affie = ThunderClan |bookm = A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior |hist = Coming Soon }} Dark-colored and white rogue |affie = Rogue |bookm = A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior |hist = Coming Soon }} Dashed rogue |affie = Rogue |bookm = A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior |hist = Coming Soon }} Millie's Twoleg |affie = Twoleg |bookm = The Lost Warrior, Bramblestar's Storm |hist = As Millie returns to her Twolegplace, her Twoleg asks if she is alright and decides to give her treat at her favorite spot. She carries Millie to her favorite spot and places her down with some food, calling her her little dearie. She walks away, saying to let her know if she needs anything else. }} Purdy's upwalker |affie = Twoleg |bookm = Midnight, Outcast, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, The Forgotten Warrior, Bramblestar's Storm }} History Squirrelpaw asks Purdy if he lives with Twolegs and he explains he used to live with an Upwalker. The Upwalker would have provided him with a fire to sleep next to and all the food he could eat. Feathertail asks what name he had when he lived with his Upwalker who had the fire. Purdy first explains his Upwalker died. He notes there was no longer any food, or any strokes from him by the fire, or sleeping on his lap. Squirrelpaw asks again what the Upwalker called him and he revealed it was Purdy. Purdy mentions to Hollypaw that his Upwalker died. Many moons later, Lionblaze recalls how Purdy said his Upwalker died. Later, Purdy tells Jayfeather his Upwalker was very friendly. He was also well trained. He was especially well trained when it got cold and hunting was difficult. He always made sure Purdy had something tasty to eat and a fire to warm him up. Many moons later, Purdy is telling a story to Hollyleaf about a fox that wondered through his Upwalker’s garden. He hid under a holly bush next to his Upwalker’s fence. Many moons later, Purdy says to Briarlight he’ll tell her how he chased a dog out of his Upwalker’s garden. Later, Purdy is reminded of when he lived with his Upwalker. Upwalkers' that feed Purdy |affie = Twoleg |bookm = Midnight, Outcast |hist = Purdy explains that multiple Upwalkers feed him but he doesn’t stay with him. They all call them different names and he cannot be expected to remember them all. Later, Purdy confesses he doesn’t hunt anymore and gets food from Upwalkers. He later mentions to Hollypaw that he found other Twolegs to feed him, but they do not do anything to help with his fleas. }} Floss's kits |affie = Loner kits, then Unknown kits |bookm = Starlight, Secrets of the Clans, Twilight }} History Smoky is hostile towards the Clan cats, but Whitetail tells the Clans to calm down. She asks if they cannot scent the kits, adding Smoky is just defending them. Brambleclaw smells and notes she is right, kits live at the barn. Daisy explains that Floss gave birth to the kits the previous day. Firestar promises they will not hurt the kits and Smoky snaps to make sure they don't. Daisy asks Floss where her kits are, noting she recently gave birth to them and they had gone. She states their eyes were still closed and couldn't walk. Floss explains the Nofurs take the kits after they are born, they took the litter's half-siblings too. Floss wonders if the kits are taken because the Nofurs believe three cats in a barn is enough or other barns need cats. Daisy asks if she will ever see the kits again. Floss explains one moment they are there and the next they are gone. She refuses to let on her grief for losing the kits. Daisy leaves the barn, explaining to a ThunderClan patrol that when Floss’ kits were born, the Nofurs took them away. Squirrelflight asks why they were taken and Daisy replies no one knows. They were too young, eyes weren’t even open. Cloudtail expresses anger for the Nofur’s actions with the kits. Daisy adds that Floss will never see the kits again. Cloudtail explains to ThunderClan that Daisy will not want to return to the barn, as Floss’s kits were taken away. When the Clan argues over taking in too many outsiders, Daisy explains she only came to save her kits from the same fate as Floss’s kits. Kin Father: :Smoky: Mother: :Floss: Half-brothers: :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: Half-sister :Hazeltail: Half-Siblings: :Unidentified kits: Half-niece: :Cherryfall: |''see more''}} Two Intruders |affie = ShadowClan warriors |bookm = Starlight, Twilight }} History As Leafpool guards ThunderClan camp at the top of the hollow, she hears cats quickly approaching in the trees. She believes it's a ThunderClan patrol, but recognizes the warriors' ShadowClan scent in the wind. The warriors break out of the undergrowth and hurtle straight for Leafpool. They barge into the medicine cat and Leafpool tries to warn them, but panicked yowls split the air as the intruders crash past the ThunderClan cat and fall into the hollow and all the way down into ThunderClan camp. Leafpool hisses her help to Crowfeather, just in case movement sends her falling after the ShadowClan warriors. Crowfeather rescues Leafpool and then asks Cloudtail what happened to the ShadowClan warriors. Brightheart responded they died as they broke their necks. Brightheart tells Cloudtail to return to camp and hope they do not have anymore unexpected visitors. Leafpool notes she was nearly killed by ShadowClan cats attacking ThunderClan camp, but actually felt elated. Three sunrises later, Firestar announces that the two ShadowClan cats' bodies are still lying outside ThunderClan camp. They must be returned to their Clan. Squirrelflight notes that during the battle, two fleeing ShadowClan warriors hurtled into the hollow from the highest point, breaking their necks when they fell into the clearing. Cloudtail asks if ShadowClan would want them as they were helping Mudclaw. Firestar replies two cats were ShadowClan warriors so their own Clanmates will want to honor them as they journey to StarClan. He declares a patrol has to take their bodies to the ShadowClan border. Thornclaw volunteers to take the cats' bodies, and Firestar selects Brackenfur, Dustpelt, and Cloudtail to also take them. Squirrelflight realizes this must be dangerous as Blackstar could blame ThunderClan for the warriors' deaths and use it as an excuse to attack. Firestar orders the patrol to take the ShadowClan warriors' bodies to the border by the dead tree, find a patrol and report how they died. The patrol heads out of the thorn tunnel, the ShadowClan cats' bodies lying just outside. They are hidden in a dense patch of brambles where they are protected from foxes or other carrion eaters. Later, Cinderpelt asks Leafpool if she was hurt when the ShadowClan warriors chased her. Leafpool says no. She recalls the night when the ShadowClan cats' chased her into the undergrowth at the top of the hollow and plunged into the hollow to their deaths. Leafpool almost fell with them. She spots Dustpelt and assumes the patrol that took the warriors' bodies to ShadowClan must have returned safely. They report they met a patrol who's warriors took their two Clanmates' bodies away to be buried. Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages